Kagome Hatake
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Kagome gets sent to the Naruto world as a two year old. Her memories have been locked away. She becomes Kakashi's little sister and starts winning over the hearts of the hidden leaf village. How will Kagome's decisions change the village and what will happen when her enemies start coming after her?
1. Entering the new world

Kagome glared at Naraku. This was it, the final battle. It was going to be either him or them. It was getting hard to tell who was going to win, they had been at this for hours. Through the years they had gained many allies. Koga and his two remaining clan members had joined their group. Sesshomaru had also joined and naturally Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un followed. Of course Rin wasn't anywhere near the battle, either was Shippo for that matter. Rin, Shippo, and Ah-Un were back at Kaede's village for their own safety. One other ally they had gotten was one of Naraku's own incarnations, Hakudoshi. They had learned through Hakudoshi that Kanna also wanted to join them, but she was made with no free will. If they killed Naraku both Kagura and Kanna would be set free. That was another thing Kagome was fighting for, to free them from his evil.

Kagome took a look around the field. Miroku was down, he had used his wind tunnel too much. Sango was protecting the passed out Monk along with Kirara and Kohaku. Inuyasha had a bunch of small injuries from rushing blindly into battle as always. Sesshomaru was still standing tall; like always, not a hair out of place. Koga and his boys were pinned down a ways away. Kagome narrowed her eyes, she only has one arrow left. If she could get close enough without Naraku noticing, she could finally end this. With a determined look in her eye she called to Kirara.

"Kirara help me get in close." Kirara acknowledged her human friend and made her way over. Kagome hopped on Kirara's back. They flew down low to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha get his attention and cover me. I'm on my last arrow and I'm going to see if I can take him down."

Inuyasha nodded "Alright, good luck."

Kagome gave him a smile "Thanks." Then they took off towards Naraku. Inuyasha gave a warrior cry and started charging Naraku once again. Kagome got into a good position and steadied her breath, she had to make this shot count. There would be no second chance for her. Once more breathe and then the glowing arrow was speeding towards Naraku. Unfortunately Naraku had foreseen her plan. He had guessed she would play the hero and planned for it. Right before the arrow hit Naraku; Kanna, who had so far been missing from the fight, stepped out and absorbed Kagome's arrow into her mirror. Kagome flinched and closed her eyes, waiting for her arrow to come flying back at her. It never happened however. Naraku's evil laugh made her eyes snap open.

"Did you think that plan would've actually worked Miko? It was so transparent it's almost sad. I really must thank you though Ka-go-me. Your sacred arrow was the last piece I needed to make the spell work." An evil smirk appeared on his face "You are going to meet your end today Miko!" with his last word he sent a tentacle straight at Kagome. It came so fast Kirara didn't have time to dodge it completely. It tore through Kagome's side and Kagome fell of Kirara with a scream. Thankfully Kirara caught her again before she hit the ground.

Kirara set Kagome onto the ground gently then shrunk with a worried mew. Kirara jumped onto Kagome's chest and started purring to relax the injured girl. Kagome struggled into a sitting position and looked at Naraku "What spell?" she asked worriedly.

Naraku sneered at her "A plan to finally get rid of you, once and for all. I figured a portal to another world would work splendidly. It is not a very nice world either, it's almost constantly at war. With what I plan to do to you, you will not last long there." Kagome watched with wide eyes as Kagura and Kikyo appeared on either side of Naraku. Kikyo, that traitor, had sided with Naraku. The same being who had killed her. "Now Kanna." Naraku barked.

Kanna nodded and a glowing green portal started appearing. As Kagome started fighting the pull of the portal she saw a glowing aura appear around Kikyo. Then to her horror she felt the jewel shards she held start getting pulled towards the dead clay pot. She was summoning the jewel to her! Kaede had started teaching Kagome the method, but she wasn't sure if she had enough power to do it. She had to try though, she couldn't let Kikyo win. Kagome cried out in pain as she was dragged a few feet towards the portal. The sudden movement tore at her wound. She felt Kirara's claws dig into her skin as to stay connected to her.

As Kagome closed her eyes to focus she heard a few things. First off was Naraku's laugh, he thought he was going to win. She wouldn't let him. She heard Inuyasha cry out her name desperately. Tears sprung to her eyes, even if she succeeded in getting the jewel from Kikyo she would still get pulled into the portal. No matter what happened here she wouldn't get to stay with her friends. Kagome pushed all other thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on the Shikon jewel. It became a tug of war between the two that shared a soul. While Kagome might have a larger portion of her soul, Kikyo had years more of experience.

The moment that Kagome thought she was going to lose the tug of war she felt a warm sensation flow through her and it gave her strength she didn't even know she held. Two things happened at once. The jewel, the whole complete jewel, came flying at Kagome. The second thing was Kagome lost her grip and she went flying into the portal. A grin of satisfaction appeared on her face as she heard Naraku scream in anger. She won, she got the jewel.

Naraku screamed once more, that little brat had outsmarted him. Now he would have to follow her into that world of ninjas. How irritating, this put back his plans. He turned to look at the carnage that had transpired the past few hours. A smirk appeared on his face as he saw an enraged Inuyasha trying to reach him. Well conquering a different world could be interesting. From what he had seen when he visited briefly there were many strong beings that he could absorb to become stronger. Decision made he turned to his two allies. "Kagura, Kikyo let's go. We are going to follow the young Miko." Without looking at back he said "Kanna as soon as we are through you are to self-destruct so no one can follow us." Kanna gave a solemn nod as she watched the three evil hearted beings enter the portal.

Kagome's hand clasped down on the marble, her friends were safe. That was all that mattered. The moment that she entered the portal her entire body felt heavy and weird. The pain from her wound and the pain from the portal made her pass out. In doing so Kagome missed her entrance into her new world.

Kirara however did not. She had clung onto Kagome for dear life. Somehow knowing if they got separated something bad would happen. The girl she was clinging to however was shrinking, and fast. When the shrinking stopped Kagome had reached the age of a toddler, the portal disappeared with a flash of pink and they started falling. Using the last of her strength Kirara transformed and made it so they landed onto the forest floor safely. Kirara couldn't hold her large form any longer though and as soon as Kagome was safely on the ground she transformed back to her kitten form. Even though she was completely exhausted she sensed four beings coming towards them, and fast. Four human teens appeared in the small clearing. Not knowing if they were friendly or not, she put herself between the now child Kagome and the four others, hissing for all she was worth.

Kakashi and his three friends; Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma had been out practicing when they came across a glowing green circle. They all decided that they should find out what it was, it could be dangerous. When they got to the area they were all surprised with what they found. There was an injured child on the ground. Right in front of the child was a small cat with two tails, hissing at them in warning.

Asuma took a quick step towards the injured child only for the cat to start hissing even louder. Suddenly a bright pink flash practically blinded all of them. Then standing before them was a ghost, or at least she looked like it. She was a tall woman, she has long black hair. She was dressed in ancient warrior armor. On her forehead was a star like shape. The most prominent thing though was that she was completely see through. She turned to look at the four before calming the cat.

"Be still Kirara, they are not the enemy." The cat calmed instantly. She then turned back to the group of fifteen year olds "My name if Midoriko, this child here is Kagome. As I said the nekomata is called Kirara. What I am about to tell you is very hard to believe and I do not have much time here to tell it to you. Kagome is not originally the two year old you see her as now. She was until a few moments ago an eighteen year old from another world. You see she has a most evil enemy that has followed her through to this world." Kurenai was about to interrupt her but Midoriko held up her hand.

"As I said I do not have a lot of time here as there are things I still have to do. Her enemy goes by the name Naraku and he is very dangerous. In her world he has caused thousands of deaths and was on the brink of starting a war between humans and demons. Yes there were numerous demons in Kagome's world. In fact demons by far outnumbered the humans. Naraku himself is a half-demon who is closer to a demons than a human. He has numerous abilities that make him deadly.

"He also has two allies with them. Two woman who are called Kikyo and Kagura. Kikyo is a revived priestess who feasts off of the souls of dead woman. Kagura is a wind demoness. Though I do not doubt he has thousands of different demons at his disposal. You see one of his abilities is to absorb other beings to become stronger. The thing is though he can use the beings he's absorbed to his control. He can change his shape to his will and he can emit a poisonous miasma.

"Kagome is the protector of a very powerful jewel that he wishes very much to possess. It must never fall into the hands of, well, anyone other than Kagome. Now I have glimpsed slightly into this world's future and I must say you all hold important parts. There are four things I must do before my energy runs out."

Midoriko took a deep breath, she felt bad for what she was about to do but she wanted Kagome to have a chance at living a normal life. "First off is locking away young Kagome's memories." She knelt down to Kagome and put a glowing pink hand to the child's head for a few moments. "The second is to put the jewel back inside of her, it is the only way to keep it safe." She grabbed the jewel out of Kagome's grip and making it glow the same bright pink as before. In the next instant the jewel disappeared inside of the child.

"The third thing is to give you the images of her allies, who will most likely be coming for her." She held up four glowing orbs and launched them at the teens. The images of a bunch of people entered their minds. "The fourth and final thing." She turned to the white-haired teen. "Kakashi Hatake I implore you to take Kagome on as your sister. In the future she will become very important to a lot of people."

Kakashi's eye went wide, she wanted him to what? "Uh, look lady. I'm not exactly kid friendly."

Midoriko got a serious look on his face and went into a deep bow. "Please I am begging you. You are the only one who is able to protect her." Her form flickered and a slightly panicked look appeared on her face "I am running out of time. I have used up far too much of my energy today." A scroll appeared in her hand and she passed it over to Kakashi. "This will explain everything to your leader. I do hope that you will choose to protect this young child." She looked over to the child and the cat "Kirara, my beloved friend, look over our young Kagome." The cat mewed in response and then the woman just disappeared.

Asuma rushed to the girl now that her cat was allowing it. Asuma's eyes went big, the injury was really bad. "She needs medical help immediately. Kakashi why don't you go deliver that scroll to Lord Hokage. Explain to him what happened. Actually Kurenai go with him. Guy come with me to the hospital. If we don't get her healed soon she is going to die."

They all gave a quick nod and jumped into action. Asuma scooped Kagome up and Kirara jumped onto the shoulder of the weirdly dressed boy green. Even as Asuma and Guy turned towards the hospital Kakashi and Kurenai were already gone. Most likely well on their way to the Hokage's.

Asuma ran as fast as he could to the hospital without injuring the child more. Guy had gone on ahead to warn the nurses that an emergency was coming. Asuma looked at the child as he ran. She was very cute. She had long black hair that fell to her butt. She had a button nose and slightly flushed cheeks. Well that was most likely because she was running a fever. He was curious to see what color her eyes were. As the hospital came into view Asuma made a decision. If Kakashi wouldn't take in the child he would.

The moment he reached the hospital he was swarmed by concerned nurses. They took Kagome from him and rushed her into surgery. He saw Guy sitting on the floor playing with the cat and a smile came on his face. With all that happened in the last hour it was nice to see Guy still acting like Guy.

 **-_LINE BREAK_-**

Kakashi and Kurenai had just finished explaining what had happened "Here is the scroll she gave us Sir. By now Asuma and Guy will have her in the hospital."

The third Hokage sighed. Sometimes he wished he was a Kage to a village that had normal problems, but he really wouldn't change his village for the world. He took the scroll from Kakashi and unraveled it.

"To the leader of this village. I am writing this to inform you of the importance of my dear Kagome. At the age of fifteen she time traveled for the first time. She was dragged 500 years into her past and her journey began. She has a title given to her by the Gods themselves. She is known by the title, Shikon Miko. Kagome is the strongest Miko with the largest and purest soul since myself. Her enemies Naraku, Kagura, and Kikyo will be after her. I beg of you to take her into your village. If you could somehow convince young Hatake to take her in as his sister that would be best. When I locked away her memories I put in two release triggers in as well. The first one is when she turns eighteen as that is the age she was before the portal de-aged her. The second is if she comes in contact with Naraku himself. Even on of his puppets won't unlock her memories. It has to be the half-demon, the original. For now the jewel is safely back inside of Kagome. As long as it stays there it will harm nobody. You must grasp the danger of the jewel. It is able to grant any wish, you can see how catastrophic that could be if it falls into the wrong hands. Kagome is the only person alive that is capable of keeping the jewel pure. So once again I beseech you, protect the Shikon Miko. -Midoriko."

The Hokage took a deep breath and looked up at the two teens. A small smirk appeared on his face, the woman wanted Kakashi to watch over the child huh? This could be good for Kakashi, to get him out of his depression. At the very least it would be interesting. He could tell that the child would be no direct threat to the village.

"Well Kakashi, it looks like you now have a two year old little sister, congratulations." He could see Kakashi was about to complain so he continued "Thank of it as a mission to begin with if you must. Though I am sure after a while of looking after her you'll come to love her as a little sister. Her name is now Kagome Hatake, though with your many enemies Kakashi she will be known just as Kagome. Well at least up until she graduates from the academy."

Kakashi looked at the Hokage in surprise "We're going to be putting her in the academy? We don't even know if she has chakra or not yet."

The Hokage looked at him calmly "If her enemy is as dangerous as the woman said, she needs to learn to protect herself. Yes she is going to attend the academy. Now Kurenai I'm sure you know this information will be classified; but you are free to go home, it's getting late. Kakashi I think you should go check on your sister."

They both bowed "Yes Lord Hokage." They chorused.

As soon as they walked out the door Kakashi turned to Kurenai "You sure you don't want her?"

Kurenai let out a laugh "Kakashi you can't just pawn her off. She is your responsibility now, better get used to it. I'm gunna head home. Good luck Kakashi." Then without waiting another second she disappeared with a poof.

Kakashi let out a sigh, what had he gotten himself into this time? As he made his way to the hospital he realized that the woman had shown them pictures of her allies, but she had forgotten to show them what the enemies had looked like. Great how was he supposed to know who to protect the kid from? He hung his head, this just keeps getting better and better.

When he got to the hospital he found Asuma sitting in one of the chairs, the cat curled up asleep in his lap. It looked like Guy had gone home.

Asuma saw Kakashi and waved him over "So what is the verdict?"

Kakashi sighed "Well it looks like I now have a secret little sister."

Asuma raised an eyebrow "Secret?"

"Yeah the Hokage said her last name will be classified until her graduation from the academy." Kakashi told him "What room is she in?"

"She's in twenty-three. She got out of surgery pretty quick. Who knows, she could be awake by now. I was only staying until you go here, and because the cat kept trying to get to her. Here." he passed Kirara over to Kakashi. "I wish ya luck Kakashi."

"Uh thanks, I guess." Kakashi said while staring at the cat. The cat was giving him a look that said 'get moving.' He made his way to Kagome's room and peeked his head in. She was awake. She was sitting up in bed looking around confused. Well here goes nothing, Kakashi thought and entered the room.

Kagome looked at the person who entered her room. She was really tired, but she didn't know where she was. In fact she couldn't really remember anything "Who you?" the two year old asked.

Kakashi watched at the cat leaped to Kagome, it immediately curled up in her lap and started purring. Kakashi started telling the lie "I'm your brother Kakashi. You had an accident and you have amnesia. Ah the cat you are petting, her name is Kirara."

Kagome tilted her head to one side "Kashi-Nii?"

Kakashi simply nodded and sat down in the chair next to her bed. When he looked at her again she was already asleep as was the cat. Kakashi noted that her eyes had been a very bright blue. He sighed once more as he thought 'Why me?'


	2. Itachi Uchiha

Kagome kicked her legs as she sat on the swing. A pout appeared on her face as the swing moved a bit, but it didn't do much else. Kashi-nii was out on a mission and she had told him that she would have the swings perfected by the time he got back. Though Kashi-nii made the whole swing thing seem so easy. Asuma was looking after her, but she was by herself at the moment. She figured she would have another hour to herself before Asuma figured out that she wasn't in her room and came after her. It was well past ten o'clock at night and Asuma usually goes to bed around eleven thirty. He always checks on her before he goes to bed. Now why would an almost four-year-old be old by herself in a park during the middle of the night? Easy answer! Kagome got really nervous around other kids; well no not just kids, people in general. And she wasn't anti-social like her brother called her. That wasn't it. It was just people looked at her weird, they weren't exactly sure where she came from and that made people nervous. It didn't help that she couldn't tell anyone her last name. So night time was the only time she felt comfortable enough to go to a place like the park, especially when she was by herself. Plus, the park that she went to was well within the village walls, she was safe enough. A small smile appeared on her face when she thought of the look that would appear on Asuma's face when he looked in her room and saw her bed empty. It would go from concerned/ worried to angry. She tended to sneak out a lot, no matter with who she was staying with. It was fun to see their reactions. Well she snuck away from Guy just to get away from him, he was annoying.

The grin fell from her face when she tried kicking her legs again only for the swing to wobble in place again. Her feline companion let out a mew that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Kagome sent a glare to the cat that was perched on top of the monkey bars "Oh be quiet Kirara! It's not as easy as it looks." She growled out. In response Kirara let out another laughing mew. Another pout appeared on her face, why was it so hard? Her brother's cocky face appeared in her mind as he casually kept the swing going, he had laughed at her for not being able to do it. Her train of thought was interrupted when a cold breeze went through the park. Kagome shivered on the swing, it was colder than she thought it would be. She had left her jacket at home, she was regretting that now. She frowned slightly, she might have to go back before Asuma dragged her back. She wanted to get the swings down, but she didn't want to get sick. She hated being sick. She was about to jump down off the swing when somebody entered the park. Kagome froze in her spot.

Itachi had just gotten back from a mission and was on his way home. Since the Hokage would be retired for the night already, it was almost eleven, he would hand his report in in the morning. He was looking forward to a good night's rest. In the morning he would get to see Sasuke so that added into his good mood. Itachi stopped walking and sat down on a bench. While he was looking forward to getting home this night time quiet was nice and calming. It was a bit cold, but his cloak kept the cold at bay for the most part. Itachi closed his eyes and simply listened to quiet. That quiet was broken by a kid's voice however. "Oh quiet Kirara! It's not as easy as it looks." Itachi's eyes snapped open, it came from right behind him. That voice sounded way too young to be up at this hour.

Itachi stood up and made his way to the opening to the park. As soon as he entered the park he found the owner of the voice as there was only one person currently in the park. He had never seen the child before. Itachi's eyes narrowed; not only was a small child up this late, she was by herself. Itachi's mind went to Sasuke, what if she had been his little brother? A kid out by themselves this late at night was dangerous.

Itachi approached the girl who was frozen on the swing, looking up at him with wide eyes. Itachi started a sort of interrogation, he would get to the bottom of this. "Where are your parents?" he asked her calmly.

Kagome was scared, who was he? Then she saw the fan symbol on his cloak and most of her fear went away. He was an Uchiha. Kagome gave a little shrug and answered him "I don't have any."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly, an orphan? "Do you have any siblings then?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah, one."

Itachi gave a small sigh, at least she wasn't by herself then. But she was alone at the moment, which wasn't right. "Where is he?"

"Brother is on a mission right now. He's gunna be back in a few days." Kagome gave him her rehearsed answer. That was what her brother and Asuma told her to always tell people. It would satisfy their curiosity they said.

Itachi let out a sigh "What is your name?" he asked her.

"Kagome." She answered carefully "What's yours Uchiha?"

Itachi's eyebrow raised a bit "It's Itachi. How old are you Kagome?" he had noticed she had left out her last name and she didn't wear any clan symbols, but he let it slide for now.

"I'm turning four soon." Kagome said happily as she jumped off the swing. She decided that she liked Itachi Uchiha. He was nice and he didn't look at her strangely, well at least not like the other people did.

Itachi was about to say something else but he saw her shiver slightly. Only then did he really look at her appearance. She was wearing a pair of green shorts and a light blue tee-shirt with a flower on it. Definitely not appropriate clothing for the cold weather. With a sigh he took off his cloak and wrapped it around the girl. Then he had to hold back a laugh, she was drowning in his cloak.

"Um… thanks?" Kagome said. She had to admit the cloak was really nice and warm, but it was ginormous on her.

"Your welcome." Itachi said, then he asked the question he had really been wondering about "Kagome what are you doing out here by yourself?"

Kagome didn't notice the seriousness in his voice so she didn't look up, she was currently trying to roll up the sleeves of the cloak, they were starting to annoy her in their length. "I snuck away from Asuma so I could practice the swings. I told Nii-san that I would have the swings perfect by the time her got back. He didn't believe me so I have to practice, though at the moment I can't get more than a wobble."

Itachi's eyes went wide for a moment. The only Asuma he knew was Asuma Sarutobi, was this girl a Sarutobi? No that didn't make sense, if she was she didn't have any reason to hide her last name. Without even thinking Itachi said the first thing that came to mind from her last comment "It's really not all that hard once you get the rhythm down."

Kagome instantly was staring daggers at Itachi, she would get him to teach her if it was last thing she did. Kashi-nii was right all too often and it made him cocky, she wanted to dent his ego and learn the swings. Kagome dashed forward and glomped his legs "You gotta teach me Tachi!"

Itachi's eyebrow ticked at the shortening of his name. Why in the world would she think he would help her with something like that? Helping a lost child home he would do. Helping a sneak-away to swing was not something that Itachi Uchiha did. "Sorry I have things I need to do."

Kagome held on even tighter "Please Tachi please? Come here tomorrow night around ten, people are usually all gone by then. Nii-san is coming back the day after tomorrow and I have to know how to do it by then. I don't know anybody else I can ask."

"Why don't you ask Asuma?" Itachi asked her trying to think of anything to get out of this.

"Asuma is always busy helping around the Sarutobi district. Kurenai is off on a mission for the rest of the week and I don't go by Guy unless I really have too! What do I have to do to make you say yes?" Kagome begged.

Itachi smirked internally, she just made this really easy. "If you can do a jutsu, any jutsu I'll help you."

Kagome let go of him and took a couple steps back. She looked up at him questioningly "That's it? All I have ta do is a jutsu?"

Itachi nodded "That's all." At her age there was no way she would be able to do a successful jutsu. He hadn't heard about any prodigy's lately so she wasn't going to be one. To Itachi's surprise a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Alright!" Kagome said excitedly. Her brother had started teaching her easy jutsu's a few months ago. He had said she would need them for the future and the more she learned the better she could protect herself and others.

Kagome quickly did a few hand signs, Kashi-nii had been teaching her this jutsu for a while now. She was finally to the point where she could make one appear every time, though they were really tiny. "Wind style – twister jutsu." Kagome called out.

Then a small tornado appeared in Kagome's hand. It was really small, only about two inches in height. But it was a jutsu and she made it. Now Itachi would help her!

She looked up at him and grinned, as her concentration disappeared so did the tornado. "So you'll help me tomorrow night right?" Kagome asked quickly.

Itachi started at the girl, who was she? While it wasn't unheard of kids learning jutsu's at this age, he himself had started a bit earlier than her though not by much, it was very rare. This little girl, who he had never seen before or heard of, had a lot of potential in her. Then Itachi remembered his promise, great he was going to have to help her now. He couldn't let the rumors spread that an Uchiha breaks their promise.

"Yes I'll help you." He told her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kagome said happily. Then she felt Asuma's aura coming towards her, and quickly. "Awe and I was hoping I would have a bit longer." Kagome turned to the monkey bars. "Come on Kirara, Asuma's coming."

Kirara, who had been watching the whole conversation carefully, jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned back to Itachi "I'll see you tomorrow Tachi." She said quietly.

Before Itachi could reply Asuma suddenly appeared and picked Kagome up, pulling her into a hug "Kagome! I was so worried." Then he got angry "I swear Kagome if you sneak out again I'm going to… to…" then he broke off.

Kagome giggled "Do what Asuma-Nii?" she asked innocently.

"Ugh I'll tell your brother and he can pick a punishment." Then Asuma noticed Itachi "Thanks Uchiha for watching over her. She had us all worried."

Itachi nodded and watched as Asuma walked away with the strange girl. Then a cold wind ran through the park and he gave a small shiver. Oh, right, she still had his cloak. Great something else he had to make up an excuse about.

As he started walking home he realized that he had been bested by a four-year-old. He decided right then and there that nobody must ever find out about this. Ever. Especially not Shisui, yeah he would never let him live it down.


	3. Akamaru!

Kagome was bored, that was a fact. When she told Kashi-Nii hoping he would do something with her, all he told her was to go play with kids her age. Well that was easier said than done. Most kids thought she was weird and didn't want to play with her because she wasn't mean to Naruto. She didn't really see a reason to be mean to Naruto, he was just a misunderstood boy with no family. She wasn't friends with Naruto, not yet at least. She wanted to be, but she could never corner him as he was always on the move. Usually getting in trouble for his tricks and pranks. To be honest she felt bad for him, at least she still had Kashi-Nii. Since she got hurt when she was littler and lost her memory she didn't actually remember her parents. She was really lucky that she had her older brother; and she loves him a lot, but sometimes he just doesn't understand. She walked through town looking at the other kids. They were already playing in groups though. Didn't Kashi-Nii know how hard it was going to be to find a friend her age?

She did have a couple friends, though they weren't her age. She was friends with Tachi and his friend Shisui. Shisui had found out about her a few months after she met Tachi. He had teased Tachi endlessly at first, but then he started being nice to her as well. She was also friends with Kurenai and Asuma. In a way, she guesses she's friends with Guy as well. And if all things failed she would always have Kirara. She had left Kirara at home today because when she left Kirara had been sleeping and she didn't want to wake her.

So how was she going to do this? How was she going to make a friend her age? Her eyes lit up a bit, she could think of it a mission given to her by her brother. Yeah; she could do this, she's not going to fail her mission. Figuring that going to a park would be her best bet she took off in the direction of a smaller park. She didn't want to go to a big park there would be too many people there.

She was almost to the park when she heard it. It was a tiny yipping, like from a puppy. She stopped and looked around, where was it coming from? She wanted to find the puppy, she loves dogs so much. She doesn't know why she loves them quite so much, what she does know is she loves their ears. They are just so cute and Fuzzy! Her brother's dog summons get a lot of attention from her; Kashi-Nii says that she spoils them. Then she heard the yip again, she was able to narrow it down. It was coming from the alleyway. She made her way through the people and ducked into the alley. That is when she saw him. An adorable tiny puppy. It was mostly white with brown on his ears. She bent down and let him smell her hand. He approached her slowly and gave her a cautious sniff. Then he gave a tiny yip and licked her hand. She picked him up.

"Aww you're so cute! What are you doing out here by yourself? This is a busy area you'll get stepped on and hurt." She gave him another look over now that she was holding onto him "You are an Inuzuka dog, aren't you? What are you doing so far away from the compound little guy? Well until we find your partner why don't you stick with me okay? I'll keep you safe I promise. I was just heading to the park, if your partner doesn't show up by the time I leave I'll take you back to the Inuzuka compound on my way home. How does that sound?"

The dog gave a small yip that she took as a yes. So, she cradled the small puppy and walked off in the direction of the park once again. When she got there though there wasn't a single person at the park. She gave a small frown, just her luck. She finally had gathered enough courage to actually try and make a friend and there is nobody to even try with. Not wanting to waste the trip to the park she placed the puppy on the ground and took out the small toy ball she always kept on her. She played with Kirara a lot with it.

"Hey boy do you wanna play fetch for a while?" the dog jumped around excitedly and Kagome laughed "Okay then go get it boy!" and she gave the ball a toss. The puppy shot after it like a rocket. To her amusement, he overshot the toy and tried to stop a little too fast he did a little tumble that didn't even phase him and picked up the ball bringing it back to her. They played for a little over half an hour before the dog got tired. Since nobody else had shown up Kagome decided she would just take the puppy back to the Inuzuka's.

She picked the puppy up "Come on boy let's take you home. Whoever your partner is, they are probably worried about you."

On the walk to the Inuzuka's she talked aimlessly to the dog to pass the time "Hey boy can I tell you a secret. You got to promise not to tell." She gave a small smile and laughed "I don't really have any friends. Well none my age at least. Would you like to be one of my friends?"

The puppy gave a yip and licked her hand a bunch. Kagome giggled "Okay, okay! I'll take that as a yes. Stop it that tickles. You're a smart doggie, aren't you?" Kagome looked up and saw the gates to the Inuzuka compound. She stopped right outside of them. She had never been inside a clan's compound before. Well except the Sarutobi district, but that was open to anybody. Most of the other main clans stayed closed off for the most part.

The puppy let out a yip getting her attention. "Oh, sorry boy. Let's, um, go find where you belong."

She took a deep breath and entered the compound. Almost immediately she noticed the multitude of dogs. A large smile appeared on her face as she looked at all of the different breeds. The fear of entering the clan completely forgotten. Suddenly a dog that was almost as big as Kirara in her large form stepped in front of her. She looked up at the dog a huge smile on her face.

Knowing that Inuzuka dogs were super smart she asked "Hello there I found this puppy out by the markets. Do you know where his partner is?"

The large dog simply stared at her for a moment before giving her a nod and laying down on the ground. It motioned to its back.

"You want me to get on?" Kagome asked. The dog nodded again. Kagome beamed another smile at the large dog and climbed on its back. She had lots of practice riding on a large animal's back because of Kirara. So, she didn't have a single problem staying on the dog as it took off running through the compound. A short ride later the dog came to a slow in front of a teenage girl practicing with the wolves.

The girl stopped and turned to look at the dog as they approached. The dog came to a stop and laid down so Kagome could get off. Kagome slid off the dog and give it a few pets "Good dog, thank you."

The dog gave a deep bark before disappearing into the woods. Kagome turned to the girl and gave her a shy smile.

"Um, hi? I found this puppy in the market. Are you his partner?" Kagome asked.

The girl looked at the puppy in Kagome's arms and her eyes went a bit wide. "Akamaru? So, that's where you've been. What's your name kid?"

"Oh, um, sorry. My name is Kagome."

The girl raised an eyebrow "Any last name?"

Kagome shifted nervously, this is always where people started treating her differently. "Um; I have one, but I' not allowed to tell you. That's brother's rule."

The other eyebrow went and joined the other raised one. She looked at Akamaru, perfectly content where he was and it didn't take her long to decide. The kid was alright, dogs were a great sense of character. If both Akamaru and the sentry dog were okay with the kid, so would she.

"Alright then. My name's Hana. Akamaru isn't my partner dog, no. These three here are. He's my brother's partner. My brother is actually out looking for him now. He just got Akamaru a few days ago and he's still getting used to looking after a dog. Plus, Akamaru still isn't trained and kinda just ran off. Sorry for the trouble they've put you through kid." Hana said.

Kagome sent her a smile "It's no problem, really. Playing with Akamaru for a while was really fun. I always tell my brother I want a dog, but he always says he has enough already. I really love dogs so I really didn't mind. I'm happy I could help. Akamaru is a really good dog." She held out Akamaru towards Hana "Here you go. I should get going. It's getting late and Brother always wants me home before dark. Otherwise he goes into this super over-protective mode and it's really annoying. Especially when I don't have Kirara with me."

"Who is Kirara?" Hana asked. She wanted to find out more about this girl so her brat of a brother could thank her for finding Akamaru later.

"Oh, Kirara is my pet cat. She's really super smart and protective of me. I'm sorry I really don't wanna be rude, but I do have to go. Last time I came home late Brother sent Guy after me and that wasn't fun at all. Bye Hana." Kagome turned to leave, but was stopped by Hana.

"Kagome wait. Let me walk you to the gates okay?"

"Sure!" Kagome smiled at her then looked to her wolves "Can they come too? Like I said I really like dogs. What are their names?"

Hana smiled back, this girl was adorable "Sure they can. They are the Three Haimaru Brothers." Suddenly Akamaru jumped from Hana's arms right into Kagome's. Kagome looked up at Hana with wide eyes. Hana let out a laugh "It looks like Akamaru wants to stick with you a little while longer."

Kagome's eyes lit up "Okay!" she hugged Akamaru close to her, he was her cute little puppy friend.

It was a slightly longer walk back to the gates since she wasn't riding on a dog. The whole walk back Kagome played with the Haimaru brothers. The three wolves danced around Kagome the whole way, playing a sort of tag game.

A short walk later they made it to the compound gates. The Haimaru brothers ran around Kagome a few more times before leaving the four-year-old alone.

Kagome gave Akamaru a quick hug before handing him back to Hana. Akamaru let out a small while. He didn't want to leave the lonely child alone. Kagome sent him a smile.

"Bye bye Akamaru. Bye Hana, it was nice meeting you." Kagome was about to walk away once more when Hana stopped her.

"Hey Kagome, wait. Why don't you come over to my house for lunch tomorrow? That way my brother can say thank you for finding Akamaru. I can meet you here at the gates at eleven." Hana asked.

Kagome shifted nervously. She wasn't so sure if this was a good idea or not. Would Kashi-Nii be okay with her doing this? She really wasn't used to people asking her to do things with them.

"Oh, um… sure? If you that that would be okay I mean. I don't want to be any trouble." Kagome answered.

Hana sent her a big grin "Hey it'll be no trouble kid. Mom always makes way too much food anyway, plus my brother needs to thank you anyway. So, it's a done deal. Meet me here tomorrow at eleven."

Then Hana turned around and walked back into the Inuzuka compound without giving Kagome any time to answer. Kagome stood there a little while before saying "So I guess I'm going to Hana's for lunch tomorrow. Guess I'll have to tell brother."

As she was walking home Kagome thought to herself. She kinda completed her mission. She had made a few new friends… just none her age, or species. Hana was more her brother's age. The others were dogs. Kagome slumped a bit, she had failed the mission. Well at least it wasn't a real mission so brother couldn't get mad at her or anything.

Then out of nowhere Kirara jumped on her shoulder. She gave her a mew and a small rub.

"Oh, hey Kirara, what are you doing out without me?" Kagome asked.

She got a slightly angry mew in response.

"Oh, brother sent you, didn't he?" Kagome asked nervously as she realized just how late it was. Kirara nodded "Aw man, I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Kirara nodded again. "Crap!" Kagome yelled before sprinting off in the direction of home. Well at least she had a story to tell Kashi-Nii, being home after curfew wasn't completely her fault. For a brief moment, she wondered about Hana's brother, but the thought left her as her house came into view. She had other things to worry about.


End file.
